I'd love to hate to kill you
by lizzywithfire
Summary: Hermione is in 1944, with no reason why. Not your normal Timetravel fic. Whats waiting for her there? Or should we say whats waiting for Mia? "I'm sorry. But please, stop calling me Mia. My name is Her-my-oh-knee" R&R REWRITE
1. Chapter 1: Mia?

**AN: **Hi! Just in the middle of SWOTVAC (Exam study period), and I figured I'd do some procrastination. So I decided to look at my fanfiction account. (As I always do around this time of the year). I decided I really liked the premise of my previously posted chapter, but it was TERRIBLY written. So I figured it was time for a rewrite, and time to straighten somethings out. (Like two different characters having the same name)  
Anyway. HERE IS THE UPDATED VERSION. If you're a new reader, welcome to this intriguing story. If you've read it before then it is definitely very similar to the original, but worth a reread. Hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to WB and JKR.

* * *

"So" he sneered as he moved closer to her whimpering body, "You think you can leave me. You think you can destroy everything that we have together?" He paused, waiting for her shaking to subside. "Well, You're Wrong!" He screamed, slamming his fist into her side. "You can't leave me! You won't leave me!" slowly he pulled her body closer to his own, "you can't" he whispered.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how it happened, she had gone to bed in her normal Gryffindor dormitory, and the next thing she knew she was falling one meter onto the floor of said dormitory. With a start she had looked up, preparing to severely scold her few room mates, only to find the room filled with not 4, but 3 beds. Hearing the disgruntled moans of the rooms' occupants, she slowly made her way to the door. Still looking around nervously, Hermione slowly pulled the door handle.

"_crreeeeekkk"_

Hermione was froze at the sound. She remembered that the door used to make that annoying creek, but she had fixed that years ago. A simple Oilum charm applied bi-yearly and the noise had stopped.

"Who's there?" a strangely high pitched voice asked into the darkness.

"I think there's someone at the door" The reply was from the other end of the room.

"Go back to sleep" A third voice mumbled. "It's probably just Louise sneaking back from the kitchen."

Slowly Hermione saw one of the girls sit up, she watched as the girl reached for her wand. "What do you mean Sarah? I'm right here." Louise's voice was quiet as she quickly waved her wand, turning the dormitories lights on. Hermione froze as their eyes met.

"Girls," Louise murmured "there's someone in our room."

That was how Hermione found herself in Professor Dumbledore's office at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"So, Ms …" Dumbledore left the sentence unfinished, waiting for her to respond.

"Granger, Hermione Granger" she replied slowly, shocked at Dumbledores lack of knowledge, surely the all knowing Dumbledore would know who she was, or why she was there.

"You somehow managed to apparate into the Gryffindor sixth grade dormitories?" This was definitely not a question. "I would like to know why you were sent here" Dumbledores voice had lost all sense of warmth.

"I- I honestly don't know." Hermiones was panicked, how could she figure out what was going on if Dumbledore couldn't? It was then that she noticed the auburn tinge to Dumbledores beard. With a quiet exclamation Hermione promptly fainted.

* * *

The next time that Hermione awoke, she was lying down in the hospitable wing. Looking to her right, she saw a small gaggle of 16 year old girls, clustered around the side of her bed, talking about last weeks Yule ball.

"Tom looked so handsome, don't you think so Sarah?" Louise asked with a glint in her eye.

"I- I- I don't know what you mean" responded Sarah, her eyes downcast as her cheeks tinged pink.

Hermione wanted to interrupt them, ask them for some help, but all she managed to do was move her arm slightly, even that movement caused searing pain to shoot through her body. Slowly all the girls realised that Hermione had woken up, and the one named Louise jumped up in her excitement.

"Mia!" she exclaimed, "You're awake." Louise quickly gestured to the small group of girls. "We were just discussing last weeks ball. Sarah was very chatty with a certain Slytherin. It's such a pity that you missed it." The other two girls both nodded in agreement.

Hermione took this as her chance to interrupt. "I'm sorry, but who are you? And for Merlins' sake; why are you calling me Mia?" she asked exasperated.

"Mia?" asked the one girl who's name Hermione had not learnt. "Mia, don't you remember us? Don't you remember me?" A small tear fell from the green eyed girls eye.

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. "I'm not this Mia person." She said the name with distaste. "And I'm sorry. But I don't know you; I don't know any of you."

The green eyed girl brushed a strand of red hair from her face, using the movement to mask her hand as she wiped away the lone tear. Without a word she removed herself from the group; leaving the room.

Sarah and Louise refrained from meeting Hermiones eyes. Hermione took this opportunity to evaluate the two girls. Sarah was petite with curly blonde hair, her noise pointed up in a decidedly pompous fashion. Louise was the opposite; she was a plump girl with long black hair, her face was round with a natural smile.

The third girl returned, her eyes red. Hermione momentarily regretted her harsh words. However Hermione quickly forgot the girl as her eyes fell on the woman following behind her. She was a squat lady, with wispy grey hair grey falling out from underneath her nurses cap.

"Mia?" the nurse asked. "Mia, it's Madame Serpin. You had a bit of an accident, dear."

Hermione met the nurses gaze, "Please. Stop calling me Mia. Where's Madame Pomfry?"

Madame Serpin looked quite affronted. "Mia dear. You had some troubling fainting spells last week, and you've been under my supervision ever since." She peered down into Hermiones eyes. "Are you saying you don't remember me?"

Hermione looked from Madame Serpin to the three girls. "I don't remember any of you. And please, please stop calling me that. "

Madame Serpin was shocked, "Mia, do you remember your name?"

Hermione glanced from the girls to Madame Serpin. She intended to say "My name's Hermione Jean Granger. I was born on the 19th of September 1979." However the words that came out were "My name's Hermione Jean Matthews. I was born on the 19th of September 1926." Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in shock. Where had those words come from.

Madame Serpin looked pleased. "Ah, so you do remember." The kind witch was smiling down at Hermione.

"But I don't." Hermione glanced at the girls surrounding her. "I don't remember any of you."

Madame Serpin merely took this in her stride. "Of course darling, this is sometimes to be expected. I think you've definitely got a case of Brucksworts. It'll just be your short term memories that are gone. That's right isn't it?"

Madame Serpin had such a sincere smile that Hermione couldn't help nodding her head in agreement.

"Well that's settled then dear. You're on your last day of bed rest, and Brusksworts clears much better when you're out and about. So you'll be fine to go back to your dormitory and attend classes from tomorrow." Madame Serpin smiled down at Hermione. "We'll have you back to normal in no time Mia."

Hemione scowled at the nickname.

Madame Serpin turned her smile to the three girls before patting the red head on the arm and bustling out of the room.

"I'm Isabelle." The red head finally revealed. "This is Louise, and Sarah. We're your friends Mia. We-"

"I'm sorry. But please, stop calling me Mia. My name is Her-my-oh-knee" Hermione rudely interrupted.

Isabelle frowned. "Sorry Mia- I mean Hermione. It's just what I've always called you. Well, where was I. We all met on the Hogwarts Express 6 years ago. We're all in sixth year here at Hogwarts. It's 1944, new years eve was just last week. I- I don't- I don't know what else to tell you. I'm sorry." Tears begun to once again fill Isabelle's eyes. "It's just, people don't normally go around losing their memories."

Louise leant forward, awkwardly patting Isabelle's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mia- Hermione. It's just you may not remember, but Isabelle is your best friend. I'm sure this is just as much a shock to her as it is to you."

Hermione meekly nodded at the three girls. She felt terrible for poor Isabelle, but she honestly did not know her. The last thing she remembered was saying goodnight to Harry and Ron in the common room, and going upstairs to sleep.

"Thank you so much for telling me." She kept her eyes focused on the ceiling. "If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd like to have a nap now."

The three girls nodded as they stood and left the room.

As the door thudded closed behind the girls Hermione finally started thinking about what to do. Why was she here in 1944? How come these girls had false memories of her? But the most important thought on Hermione's mind was wondering how she would get home.

**AN: **So I hope you liked it :)

Fanfic has changed a lot since I was last on this website, now it has this big fancy button to review with. PLEASE PRESS IT. Write something. )


	2. An Interlude

**CHAPTER 2 - An Interlude**

**AN:** IF YOU HAVE THIS ON STORY ALERTS PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER 1 BEFORE CONTINUING. Thanks :)

Just a small chapter to give the story some more depth. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione thrashed around in the small bed. She was running a slight fever, and she was being haunted by strange dreams.

_"Run Hermione! We have to save Sirius. We need to stop _him_ from getting the prophecy" She was being chased down an endless corridor. Cackling voices echoed, reverbating till they were filling her skull._

The scene changed.

_"Mia." Hermione was sitting on a four poster bed in her dormitory, a small girl sat opposite her. "I don't think there's anyone else I can tell. He's been talking to me. You've heard the rumors." Hermione nodded. "They say he's why she's dead." Hermione stared at her own hands clasped in her lap. "They say he can speak to snakes." Hermione's eyes snapped to the girls green eyes. "Harry." Hermione whispered. "You-know-who was a known parselmouth"_

The scene changed.

_Hermione was standing in the centre of the great hall. A charming young man approached her; he had brown eyes, and messy black hair. He gently grasped her hand, pulling her into dance with him. Hermione felt safe. He glided her around the large room. It was empty save for themselves and an empty orchestra which was playing the slow tune which they danced to. "I'll always protect you Mia." He whispered into her ear. "I'll always know where you are." He leaned down, and Hermione matched him, lifting her head to meet his. As their lips met his face changed. Gone was his handsome facade. In it's place was a noseless monster, a creature with snake eyes. "I'll always find you Hermione" He shouted, throwing her to the floor. As she lay there in a crumpled heap she saw him lift his wand to her, and then all there was, was a brilliant green light._

"ARHHH" Hermione screamed. Ripping the sheets from her bed. Tears filled her brown eyes as she remembered the beautiful boy she had danced with. "Tom" she whispered as she fitfully fell back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Please use that lovely big button to review :)


End file.
